Hermosa Soledad
by hina08
Summary: ¿Si te separan de tu ser amado que harías?¿Si sufres por no estar a su lado que harías? El amor a veces es tan fuerte que te lleva a hacer locuras y a veces te lanza por un abismo dejándote a la intemperie. Las lagrimas se mostraran,seran amigas fieles…


Buenas traigo una nueva historia y espero que sea de su agrado, principalmente estaba en español pero he querido extenderla para los demas lectores. Se puede decir que no disfrute tanto escribiéndola como mis otras historias pero era una buena forma de desahogarme y dejar mis males en otro lado. Les recomiendo que la empiecen con una canción que los ayudara a entrar en ambiente – Vermilion de Slipknot (.com/watch?v=yiGtN-dplYk)… habrá otras mas las cuales quedan bien en algunas partes se las señalare mas adelante. Sin mucho que decir les dejo esta pequeña historia….

* * *

-Todos recordaremos con alegría a esta hija del señor que se ha ido de nuestro lado para ahora estar mas cerca del padre- habló el cura en voz alta para que todas las personas a su alrededor escucharan, personas con rostros llenos de lagrimas y profunda tristeza vestidas con el color que representaba el sufrimiento y la perdida de un ser querido, aquel color que algunos odiaban y otros amaban, ese color es el negro, color que simboliza felicidad para algunos y perdición para otros pero después de todo solo un color. –Por favor oremos para que Hinata Hyuga descanse en paz- pidió el hombre, todos a su alrededor empezaron a murmurar oraciones excepto una persona, un hombre para ser mas especifico. Se encontraba un poco mas alejado de la mayoría de las personas que rodeaban el ataúd que contenía en su interior a una bella dama.

Alto, pálido, sin ninguna expresión en su cara que demostrara lo que sentía, totalmente serio.

Un melancólico naranja pintando el cielo dando paso al atardecer, poco a poco las personas empezaban a alejarse del ataúd, llorando aun más y lamentando tal pérdida. Aquella caja blanca con centenares de flores a su alrededor poco a poco fue quedando sola pero no por completo. El hombre que había pasado todo el velorio a distancia se fue acercando. Tez blanca, cabello azabache y unos ojos negros los cuales parecían dos ventanas selladas para que nadie descubra lo que hay detrás de estas.

-Hasta que pasó lo que más temía- menciono en voz baja mirando el ataúd. Pasaron segundos convirtiéndose en minutos y aun no apartaba la vista del objeto en frente suyo.

Un molesto ruido hizo que desviara la mirada, metió una mano dentro del bolsillo de sus pantalones sacando un teléfono y poniéndoselo en el oído.

-¡Sasuke! ¿En donde te metiste? Ya estoy afuera- hablo una persona al otro lado de la línea.

-Vete, me iré solo- fue lo único que salio de su boca

-Oye recuerda que su padre la quiere enterrar solo, no interrumpas nada- dicho esto colgó la llamada.

-Hpm- emitió metiendo de nuevo su celular en el bolsillo

El azabache se acerco un poco mas al ataúd hasta posar su mano en esta, abrió la parte superior del sarcófago para así ver el rostro de la chica que reposaba adentro.

-Sabes que nunca te olvidare, esa fue una promesa que jamás pensé romper- murmuro esperando en su interior algo parecido a una respuesta de la joven aun sabiendo que eso no iba a pasar, al igual que sabia que nunca mas la tendría a su lado. Nuevamente introdujo su mano en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón esta vez sacando una pequeña caja azul marino – Esto es algo que no alcance a darte, pero aun así quiero que lo tengas- menciono mientras dejaba la pequeña caja dentro del ataúd.

-Disculpe señor, pero el señor Hyuga nos ha pedido que para esta hora no quiere que nadie este aquí, así que le voy a pedir que se retire- hablo amablemente un hombre.

-Hpm- menciono el ojinegro mientras veía por ultima vez a aquella preciosa joven que ahora se encontraba en otro mundo, tal vez uno mejor que este. Poco a poco empezó a alejarse del lugar.

.

.

.

Varios días pasaron, Hiashi Hyuga había enterrado a su hija el mismo día del velorio completamente solo, a petición de él.

El Uchiha había visitado la tumba de la joven todos los días desde que la enterraron, ya se había vuelto rutina.

.

Un nuevo día empezaba completamente nublado quitándoles el ánimo a varias personas. Un azabache se encontraba ya despierto sentado al borde de su cama, su día empezaría tal como siempre.

Primero se dirigiría al trabajo, en donde encontraría a las mismas personas, las mismas cosas que hacer y la misma hora de salir.

Pasado medio día se disponía a comer y hacer otras cosas. Ya en la tarde se dirigía al cementerio con total calma, ese lugar le daba una extraña tranquilidad.

Ya se sabia de memoria donde se encontraba la tumba de la Hyuga, con lentitud se encamino a aquel sitio en donde encontraría lo que mas había apreciado en su vida.

Su corazón empezó a latir mas rápido al ver como había tierra esparcida alrededor de todo el lugar y un gigantesco agujero en el suelo totalmente vacío en donde se suponía que estaba el ataúd de la Hyuga. Miro a todos lados tratando de encontrar algo pero no había nada que le sirviera.

Sus ojos se detuvieron en un hombre que estaba cerca del lugar haciendo mantenimiento a otras tumbas, rápidamente el Uchiha se aproximo a aquel individuo con una inmensa rabia en su interior debido al hecho que acababa de descubrir.

-¡¿Dónde esta?!- su enojo iba aumentando, agarró al hombre por el cuello de la camisa acercándolo a si mismo bruscamente.

-¿A que se refiere?- pregunto el hombre desorientado.

-El ataúd de la Hyuga que se encontraba en ese lugar- habló, casi gritando mientras señalaba el agujero vacío.

-No lo sé, esta mañana amaneció así, ahora esperamos al señor Hyuga para recibir las órdenes- menciono el hombre con la respiración algo acelerada debido a la rudeza con que el joven azabache lo había embestido. El Uchiha lo soltó de golpe haciendo que el sujeto se tambaleara un poco estando a punto de caer. Volvió a posar su mirada en el enorme agujero y sintió una punzada en su corazón, en su mente ahora había muchas preguntas sin respuestas. ¿A dónde se la habrán llevado? ¿Cómo fue posible que eso sucediera si ese era el mejor cementerio de todo Tokio, en donde mantenían las tumbas limpias y todo arreglado y bien presentado, los pensamientos de las personas que trabajaban ahí eran que aunque fueran muertos había que tenerles respeto; como llego a ocurrir aquel suceso?

El ojinegro vio por última vez al hombre, el cual lo miraba detenidamente, para acto seguido retirarse del lugar. En esos momentos sentía ira, impotencia, frustración…dolor, mas que todo dolor.

.

El cielo se volvía estrellado y una redonda luna daba aparición en el gran manto negro que cubría a aquella ciudad. Por las calles caminaba un hombre sin muchos ánimos, solitarios caminos con poca luz atravesaba este, al dar cierto numero de pasos aparecía un nuevo callejón sin salida a los lados de las calles.

El hombre caminaba al parecer sin rumbo alguno, sus pasos eran lentos y calmados, de su boca salía una clase de vapor debido al frío de la noche.

-_Tu eres el culpable, Uchiha_- recuerdos atormentaban su mente interrumpiendo su tranquilidad.

"_Sasuke Uchiha, una persona normal pero proveniente de una gran familia, algunos de sus parientes reconocidos por su alta sociedad y otros solo tratan de llevar una vida pacifica_."

Aquel joven de oscuros ojos llevaba caminando 15 cuadras aun sin querer detenerse, sus pasos eran lentos, sin ninguna prisa. Las calles ya empezaban a humedecerse debido al rocío de la noche causado por el clima frío. Los árboles alrededor se encontraban inmóviles debido que no había ningún tipo de brisa, todo en total calma.

No se notaba la presencia de ninguna persona por esas calles debido a las altas horas de la noche, solo un alma, una presencia, una persona, ese quien se hacia llamar Sasuke Uchiha.

Recuerdos invadían su mente atormentándolo, eran dolorosos, dolorosos recuerdos, lo tenia que admitir. Recuerdos de su vida, de su único amor, de esa persona especial para él que en estos momentos se encontraba tres metros bajo tierra o mejor dicho en un lugar que todavía desconocía. Pero había un recuerdo el cual era el más especial, pero siempre que hay una parte positiva, esta conlleva un lado negativo.

(Para empezar esta parte queda muy bien la canción Aleluya- Shrek (.com/watch?v=RA6pq9Nv4dg)

------------_Flash Back_------------

_-¡Sasuke no tan rápido!- gritaba una hermosa chica unos cuantos pasos mas atrás del joven._

_-Vamos Hinata no me digas que ya te cansaste- replicó el chico mientras se ponía al lado de la ojiperla._

_-S-Sabes que el e-ejercicio no es mi f-fuerte- hablo con respiración entrecortada debido al cansancio._

_-Hmp- el ojinegro se detuvo poco a poco para así poder descansar –Entonces dime que quieres hacer ahora- habló con voz calmada mientras que trataba de regularizar su respiración._

_-N-No se- menciono mientras respiraba profundo y tomaba una bocanada de aire para proseguir- Mi papá sabe que vas a pasar todo el día conmigo así que no va a ir a mi casa, si quieres pod…- fue interrumpida por un tierno beso que planto el Uchiha es sus labios mientras sostenía su barbilla, el beso no fue tan largo ni tan corto pero si lo suficiente bueno para ambos._

_-Hoy haremos lo que tú quieras- decía mientras la tenia abrazada de la cintura, la chica solo atino a sonreír y luego empezaron a caminar de regreso a casa. Mientras caminaban ella poco a poco fue acercando su mano a la mano de su novio, sabia bien que a él no le gustaba mucho esas cosas tan cursis pero en ese momento sintió la necesidad de tocarlo. Sus manos se rozaron pero la peliazul no fue capaz de lograr su meta, en cambio Sasuke se había dado cuenta de las intenciones de esta y con suma delicadeza entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella así uniendo ambas manos, en el rostro de la chica se formo una gran sonrisa y él solo la miraba de reojo un tanto divertido._

_Luego de un largo camino llegaron a casa de la chica y entraron a la habitación de esta._

_-Me voy a bañar- menciono la ojiperla - S-Sasuke aquí esta la r-ropa que dejaste la vez pasada, y-yo la lave si quieres te puedes cambiar con esa- habló totalmente ruborizada mientras que se le venia a la mente aquellos recuerdo y la razón porque el azabache dejo aquella ropa en su casa._

_-Esta bien-dijo mientras que sonreía a medias al ver el comportamiento de su novia, aun teniendo 24 años se seguía comportando como una niña de 16 –Pero me parece mejor si te acompaño en tu baño- menciono con una sonrisa picara._

_-¿A-Ah?-_

_-Vamos sabes que no es la primera vez y tampoco va a ser la ultima- sus brazos recorrieron la espalda de ella para así pegarla mas a su cuerpo, entre besos y caricias proporcionadas por él en el cuello de la joven se fueron juntos al baño._

_Después de una larga ducha ambos se encontraban acostados en el sofá hablando de cosas triviales hasta que apareció un tema que era más importante._

_-Sasuke… ¿tu me olvidarías?- pregunta la cual sorprendió al Uchiha _

_-De que hablas- dijo mientras la abrazaba, ella se encontraba dándole la espalda pero bastante cerca del joven – Yo nunca te olvidare, te lo prometo- promesa que sello con un beso y un susurro en el oído de la joven diciendo – Te amo-_

_Una lágrima silenciosa salió de los ojos de la Hyuga la cual no paso desapercibida por el ojinegro. _

_-¿Que ocurre?-_

_-Sabes bien que me voy dentro de 3 meses y…- no pudo continuar ya que el Uchiha reforzó el abrazo._

_-Y tu sabes que me iré contigo- le hablo al oído con voz calmada._

_-Pero Sasuke tu tienes tu vida aquí no puedes irte-_

_-No me importa, sabes que me iré contigo y es mi ultima palabra sobre el tema- su voz se escuchaba firme y la Hyuga sabia que no lo iba hacer cambiar de opinión._

_Las horas pasaron como si fueran minutos, ya era mediodía. Un molesto timbre interrumpió la labor del joven Uchiha._

_-Hpm- contesto de mala gana_

_-Sasuke te necesito aquí- se escucho una seria voz al otro lado de la línea_

_-Estoy ocupado, tal vez mas tarde- dijo el chico mientras miraba a su novia_

_-¡Ahora! Es un asunto importante-_

_-Hpm- fue lo último que se escucho antes de que ambos colgaran._

_Miro a Hinata mientras que esta le sonreía y le acariciaba el rostro tratando de transmitirle que comprendía la situación._

_-No tardare- habló de forma seria y un tanto impotente_

_-No te preocupes, vete- el Uchiha se levanto y le dio un rápido beso en los labios y salio de la casa – Nos vemos mas tarde- menciono mientras salía por la puerta. Hinata suspiro de forma triste mientras se levantaba del mueble para dirigirse a la cocina._

_Lavo algunos platos, arreglo un poco mas lo que ya estaba arreglado debido a que no tenía nada que hacer, llamo a una de sus amigas y se quedo hablando._

_Habían pasado unos 10 minutos y aun seguía hablando por teléfono hasta que sonó el timbre, le dijo a la persona al otro lado de la línea que esperara y se dispuso a abrir la puerta con la esperanza de que fuera Sasuke._

…

_Al abrir la puerta se encontró con un total desconocido, alto, robusto y con una apariencia muy ruda._

_-¿Es usted Hyuga Hinata?- pregunto el hombre con voz grave_

_-S-Sí -contesto indecisa la joven mientras que apretaba la mano con la que sostenía el teléfono -¿Quién es usted?-_

_-Eso es lo de menos- el hombre entro a la casa sin previo aviso_

_-¡¡O-Oiga usted no puede...!!-fue interrumpida por la fuerte mano del hombre que se poso bruscamente en su cuello pegando fuertemente la espalda de ésta contra la pared causando que el teléfono rodara por el suelo_

_-__¿H-Hinata te encuentras bien?-__ se escuchaba una voz desesperada proveniente del teléfono._

_La enorme mano del hombre no permitía el paso del aire a los pulmones de la chica, esta desesperada hacia lo posible para mover aunque sea un poco la mano que la aprisionaba pero era imposible, el hombre la doblaba en fuerza y tamaño._

_-¿Q-Que q-quiere…us-usted c-conmi-go?- pudo articular una débil oración_

_-Solo diversión- hablo sádicamente el hombre antes de tirarla contra el piso. Un fuerte grito salio de los labios de la Hyuga causando gracia en su agresor_

_-Apártese n-no…¡¡NO!!- el hombre se tiro encima de la joven mientras ella lo arañaba y trataba de quietárselo de encima con todas sus fuerzas_

_-¡Desgraciada!- grito el hombre al recibir un fuerte agarre en su cara con las manos de la ojiperla mientras le incrustaba las uñas haciéndolo sangrar –No sabes cuanto espere a que saliera el hombre con el que te encontrabas para poder hacer esto- dijo mientras le propinaba un fuerte puño sin ninguna consideración, la chica soltó un desgarrador grito de dolor mientras sentía como de su boca salía ese liquido carmín que en ese momento estaba saboreando. _

_-D-Deje-me p-por f-favor- suplicaba al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas empezaban a rodar por sus mejillas_

_-No princesa nadie te va a salvar, tu destino te espera- fue la ultima vez que habló el hombre, se dispuso a morder cada milímetro de la piel de su victima, desgarrando la ropa que portaba esta con esas manos que a cada roce la lastimaban. Bruscos sollozos arremetían contra el cuerpo de Hinata seguidos por unos interminables gemidos de dolor, uno tras otro._

_Su atacante la despojo de la ultima prenda, la cual le daba un acceso directo a lo mas intimo de la peliazul, hasta que ocurrió lo mas esperado por el agresor y la desgracia mas grande para la joven, el hombre se bajo un poco los pantalones y entró en ella, llevándose consigo la barrera la cual identificaba a la chica como virgen, estaba sucediendo algo de la forma mas horrible para una mujer lo cual pensaba que seria algo especial con esa persona especial, tantas veces haberle dicho que __no__ a esa persona que tanto amaba para ahora encontrarse en la pesadilla que estaba viviendo._

(Mmm... bueno creo que aquí muchos deben tener una duda o deben estar pensado que me equivoque al escribir eso, pero no. Explico: Hinata y Sasuke no habían estado juntos de forma sexual, ya cada uno conocía el cuerpo del otro y pudieron estar apunto de ir mas allá pero ella siempre lo detenía, no se tal vez esperaba al matrimonio xD. Perdón si en algún momento cause una confusión y me disculpo por interrumpir de esta forma)

_Los gritos de la chica fueron callados por la ultima embestida dando fin a aquella escena, se encontraba cansada, su cuerpo le dolía completamente y aun mas aquella zona que habían tomado a la fuerza. El hombre se paro viendo a la Hyuga en el suelo agonizando de dolor, en su rostro se formo un enorme sonrisa._

_El intruso desapareció de la vista de la joven por unos instantes los cuales aprovecho para intentar pararse y salir de aquel lugar, pero el dolor era incesante, con una dificultad infinita logro sentarse pero sabia que no le daría tiempo de salir de ahí, miro hacia ambos lados y observo el teléfono, no lo pensó dos veces y se estiro hasta poder tenerlo entre sus manos, marco el numero de emergencia pero no alcanzo a que contestaran, el hombre apareció de pronto frente a ella pateando el teléfono logrando fracturarle una muñeca en el impacto._

_-No quisiera dañar mas ese hermoso rostro- dijo mientras se ponía a la altura de la joven – Pero esto aun no termina- en sus manos se encontraba un cuchillo que seguramente había tomado de la cocina. El sujeto la agarro bruscamente de los cabellos alzándola un poco y acercándola a él, la Hyuga soltó inevitablemente otro grito mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre. El atacante acercó el cuchillo al rostro de la joven, esta podía sentir la hoja fría y bien afilada del arma blanca que ahora amenazaba con cortar parte de su mejilla y barbilla._

_-Quédate quieta, ahora es que empieza la diversión- artículo el hombre zarandeándola un poco con la mano que tenia agarrada el cabello de ella. La chica lloraba mientras pensaba que era su fin, bajo su mirada lo más que pudo observando su cuerpo completamente desnudo sangrando de varias partes y con horribles mordidas en toda su piel. Todo el cuerpo le ardía, le quemaba, pero ahora sentía como algo tibio recorría la mitad de su mejilla hasta caer al piso, seguidamente un agudo dolor en su rostro, su agresor la había cortado en la mejilla mientras reía sádicamente a todo pulmón, la cortada no era superficial era tan profunda que podían agarrarle de 5 a 6 puntos por dentro y por fuera._

_-Vamos… ¿por que no ríes conmigo?-pregunto el hombre obviamente sin esperar ninguna respuesta pero si la obtuvo._

_-S-Suelte-me s-se lo p-pido…se-será i-infe-liz el r-resto de-de su v-vida por e-es-to- el dolor le ganaba, la dominaba no podía articular muy bien una palabra sin querer caer al suelo._

_-¡¡Cállate!!- esta vez el hombre exaltado por las palabras de la chica clavo el cuchillo en el abdomen de esta, dejándola sin aliento ni para un grito –Ves lo que causa tus inútiles palabras- ahora sacó el cuchillo de golpe mientras la chica llevaba sus delicadas y temblorosas manos a la parte herida mientras sentía como un quejido se quedaba atrapado en su garganta –Vaya que eres aburrida…será mejor terminar con esto de una vez por todas- con las palabras finales y la peliazul encorvada debido al gran dolor, el agresor clavo tres veces el cuchillo en la espalda de la ojiperla, las cuales dos de estas apuñaladas dieron en uno de sus pulmones –Bueno preciosa ahora no nos queda nada mas que esperar- dijo al ver como la débil chica empezaba a sangrar por la boca sin parar. Después de 5 minutos de estar tranquila en el suelo el hombre se acerco al cuerpo y lo levanto por lo cabellos, al confirmar de que la chica ya había muerto le dio un beso en los labios y dio inicio a su fuga._

_._

_._

_._

_Estando tranquilo en la oficina prestando poca atención a lo que le estaban diciendo recibió una llamada._

_-Hpm- menciono de manera cortante, su típico contestar._

_-Sasuke vente ahora mismo a casa de Hinata- se escuchaba la voz llorosa de una mujer que según su identificador era Sakura Haruno_

_-¿Que ocurre?- en su voz se sintió un deje de preocupación, si solo hubiera sido Sakura hablando estuviera perfectamente o mas bien molesto, pero su voz llorosa significaba otra cosa._

_-P-Por favor ven a-ahora- su voz poco a poco empezaba a quebrarse. Sasuke inmediatamente colgó y se levanto de donde estaba parado dirigiéndose a la puerta._

_-Sasuke no te puedes ir, esto es importante- se escucho la voz de su hermano siendo ignorado por completo por el menor, que salio como alma que lleva el diablo dejándolo completamente solo en medio de una junta multimillonaria._

…

_Sasuke iba a máxima velocidad en su carro rogando que fuera uno de los típicos caprichos de Sakura o una simple broma. Pero ahora su respiración se empezaba a agitar a medida que se acercaba a la casa de su novia y veía cinco patrullas policíacas estacionadas al frente. Estaciono lo más pronto posible donde pudo y como pudo, esos no eran momentos para estacionar el carro de forma debida._

_Al bajarse inmediatamente busco a la Hyuga por todo el lugar con solo la mirada y al no encontrarla su respiración se empezó a cortar, se aproximo al ver a la Haruno cerca._

_-¿Qué sucedió?- el llanto de Sakura impedía que le respondiera - ¡¡Sakura respóndeme!!- gritó frustrado por no saber que ocurría, la pelirosa solo dirigió una mirada a la casa para acto seguido Sasuke igualmente ver. No había notado que todo el alrededor de la casa se encontraba con una cinta amarilla que decía "Prohibido el paso" impidiendo la entrada, ignorando completamente el mensaje e invadido por los nervios el Uchiha levanto un poco una de las cintas para entrar, a paso rápido se dirigía a la puerta de entrada._

_-Disculpe señor no puede entrar- un hombre con chaleco policial lo detuvo impidiendo el paso._

_-Quítese- empujo el Uchiha pero aun así el hombre no se movió_

_-Si no es familiar de la joven no puede entrar-_

_-¡¡Muévase ella es mi prometida!!- mintió, pero se encontraba exaltado al saber que a su Hinata le había ocurrido algo_

_-En ese caso tampoco lo puedo dejar pasar, es una escena que no debería ver- ya arto el pelinegro impacto su puño en el rostro del policía siguiendo de largo hasta que llego a la puerta abriéndola – ¡No puede pasar!- el hombre trato de detenerlo pero el ojinegro ya furioso volvió a soltar otro golpe para que lo soltara. Inmediatamente al entrar se encontró con una imagen horrible, un pequeño charco de sangre en el piso, el teléfono tirado y Hinata, su Hinata yacía en el suelo en posición fetal toda golpeada y con tres heridas graves a la vista, sus ojos se abrieron hasta mas no poder trató de aproximarse a ella, tenia todo el cabello alborotado tapando su hermoso rostro, avanzo unos pasos cuando lo detuvieron, el policía que había golpeado, que ahora sangraba por la nariz y otro mas lo sujetaron._

_-Lo siento mucho señor pero murió a las 14 horas de la tarde- habló el nuevo hombre _

_-¡¡NO!! Ella no esta muerta, ¡SUELTENME!- sus gritos resonaban por todos lados mientras oponía resistencia en el agarre tratando de acercase a su amada._

_-Tiene que cooperar, no la puede tocar o el caso para atrapar al culpable se arruinara- trato de hacerlo comprender el policía herido_

_-¡Suéltenme!, desgraciados ¡¿que le hicieron?!- se removía fuertemente para zafarse del agarre de los hombres._

_-¡Sasuke compórtate!- desde la entrada se escucho una voz era el que se le conocía como el mejor amigo del azabache, un rubio de orbes azules. Este ayudo a los policías a sacarlo de la casa mientras el pelinegro fuera de sus cabales seguía forcejeando. Ya al verse fuera de la casa se aproximaron a la Haruno. El Uchiha aun con los ojos bien abiertos recordando la imagen de su novia en el suelo, metió su mano en el pantalón del bolsillo sacando una caja azul marino viéndola fijamente para después arrojarla fuertemente contra el pavimento, a causa del impacto salio un hermoso anillo rodando. El chico se dejo caer de rodillas, nunca había mostrado debilidad ante nadie, pero, después de todo era humano y esta vez no podía soportar tal amargura, tal dolor dentro de si._

_Un grito desgarrador salio de su garganta como si se destrozara por dentro, se estaba desahogando, seguidamente su puño impacto contra el suelo haciendo sangrar sus nudillos._

_-¡Sasuke no lo hagas!- aun con lagrimas en los ojos Sakura se arrodillo y aparto la mano del joven del suelo sosteniéndola en las de ella, no podía entender el sufrimiento de él a tal grado pero aun así le dolía perder a una gran amiga. Mientras que un rubio los miraba fijamente, el dolor en su rostro era bastante evidente… _

------------_Fin del flash back_------------

(En esta parte también queda muy bien la canción Aleluya- Shrek (.com/watch?v=RA6pq9Nv4dg) (Si quieren otra también esta Nota de suicidio de Porta (.com/watch?v=kF86LVJ-8p4) solo se quieren escucharla con alguna música para ambientar)

No podía soportar tanto dolor, se torturaba con tan solo recordarlo, era como estarlo viviendo una segunda vez.

Siguió caminando, sus pies se movían por inercia, trataba de despejar su mente de ese recuerdo que le era imposible borrar. Sus pisadas se detuvieron un momento al escuchar ruidos proveniente de un callejón, miro directo preguntándose de donde provenían, el lugar se encontraba oscuro y si esforzaba un poco la vista era evidente que no tenia salida. Se sorprendió al identificar aquel ruido, era la voz de una chica, al principio dudo ya que ¿Qué haría una chica por ahí esas horas de la noche? Aquella pregunta se respondió automáticamente al escuchar a la joven gritar.

-¡N-NO! ¡Por favor que alguien me ayude!- el rostro del Uchiha se inclino un poco hacia un lado sin ningún interés y ningún ademán de querer ayudar, ese no era su problema, así que siguió avanzando retomando su camino.

Pero al haber dado un par de pasos a su mente volvió la imagen de la Hyuga en el piso ya sin vida, ¿en que pensaba al querer irse? A su novia le habían echo algo igual, no podría ser tan egoísta pensando que seria bueno que otra persona viviera el mismo dolor que él. Ahora ya reflexionándolo mejor suspiro pesadamente, retrocedió y entro al callejón.

El lugar era bastante oscuro, aun así los débiles rayos de la luna se filtraban dando un poco mas de visibilidad. Movimientos bruscos se escuchaban y algunos gritos ahogados eran acompañados.

El Uchiha pudo ver una imagen borrosa, un frágil cuerpo sentado en el suelo, esa era la chica que había escuchado, pequeñas gotas aparecían por sus ojos hasta caer es sus ropas, esta lloraba mientras que una sombra aparecía desde la oscuridad azotándola contra la pared, un pequeño gemido salio de los labios de esta. El joven azabache se movió con gran rapidez apartando al hombre de la pequeña chica, varios golpes fueron lanzados por parte de ambos, el pelinegro descargo la ira que sentía en ese momento con la persona que se encontraba bajo él, ya casi inconciente, aun así no pensaba parar. Sus puños poco a poco se mojaban de la sangre de aquel sujeto y la velocidad de sus golpes aumentaba.

-Detente- el débil susurro de la joven presente llego a los oídos de Sasuke, este se detuvo de golpe. Su mirada se dirigió lentamente hasta la joven, casi con miedo, al observarla mejor sus fuerzas lo abandonaron.

_Cabellos negros con toques azules, piel blanca como porcelana, finos labios color carmín y unos ojos grisáceos con pequeñas lagrimas saliendo de estos._

-Hinata- susurro el pelinegro acercándose sin poder creer lo que tenia al frente, la miro fijamente, no podía haber dos iguales. La abrazó fuerte, es como si le estuvieran dando una segunda oportunidad.

Pasaron los minutos y no se quería separar de esta, cerró sus ojos mientras la abrazaba aun más fuerte. Heladas gotas cayeron sobre él de golpe, abrió lentamente los ojos mientras escuchaba la lluvia caer, dirigió su vista a sus brazos, ahora vacíos. Sus orbes negros se abrieron de golpe ya ella no se encontraba ahí, miro sus manos y se encontraban sin un rasguño ni gota de sangre.

Con su mirada buscó desesperadamente el cuerpo del hombre que acababa de golpear, pero se encontraba completamente _solo_ en aquel callejón sin salida… Dirigió su vista hacia el cielo negro dejando que la lluvia mojara su rostro.

La lluvia caía sobre sus _lágrimas_ juntándose… mezclándose las unas a las otras.

Sasuke Uchiha llorando por alguien a quien quiso tanto, alguien que no volvería a ver con vida por más que quisiera. Lagrimas incesantes provenientes de sus ojos emergían a la superficie dejando notar el dolor de un corazón, el cual había aprendido lo que era el amor.

.

.

.

A veces la mente juega suciamente… aun la persona más fuerte y fría puede sufrir por la perdida de alguien. Espejismos aparecen mostrándonos lo que mas quisiéramos para luego soltarnos en un vacío que nunca se acaba llamado _realidad_. El tiempo se para haciendo que el sufrimiento nunca acabe. Salir de la oscuridad es difícil pero después de esta vida hay otra mas allá… tras la muerte existe otra vida, solo hay que seguir la luz que creas mas conveniente, síguela sin arrepentimientos ni miradas atrás…

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y que por favor si les gusto, algún comentario no caería tan mal, si quieren saludar háganlo, si quieren criticar háganlo, si quieren felicitarme háganlo o si simplemente no quieren hablar háganlo xD… Gracias por visitar esta historia…

Si tienen alguna pregunta háganmela y responderé con gusto.

Sin mas que decir los dejo espero que hayan disfrutado y que no haya sido solo una perdida de tiempo… muchos saludos a los que leyeron y a los que no también xD….


End file.
